La venganza del lobo
by Esfinge
Summary: Para Remus Lupin, ser licántropo es una maldición. Para el lobo, la maldición es Remus Lupin, y en una noche de luna llena cosumará su venganza contra él. [Slash implícito, Violencia]


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a JKR y yo no me lucro haciendo esto.

**NdA**: Siempre pensamos en Remus como un ser humano, pero ¿qué pasa con la otra parte de él, la parte que pertenece al lobo? En este fic he intentado que el lobo fuera el protagonista.

**Aviso/s:** La historia contiene slash implícito y escenas de violencia. Es bastante "creepy". Si alguna de estas cosas te afecta, mejor no leas.

Espero que os guste y sino, maldiciones a mi mail. Sólo nada de virus, por favor.

——

**La venganza del lobo**

Brilla como un imán en el cielo oscurecido. Es hermosa como sólo la luna puede serlo. Se refleja poderosa en el lago cristalino, envolviendo en brumas el agua calma. Seductora, incitante. Su guía, su protectora, siempre visible a los ojos ambarinos, determinando su destino más allá de la realidad de los humanos.

El bosque es silencio peligroso, bestias acechan tras cada árbol, bestias como él. Se siente vivo, hambiento y poderoso. Un cazador. Esa es su noche. Luna llena en el cielo y furor salvaje en un corazón negro y ardiente. Podría alimentarse sin problemas pero no es eso lo que busca. Esa noche quiere el ritual, quiere su venganza.

Le huele antes de oírle y le oye antes de verle, pero la sentencia estaba escrita desde antes del ocaso. Le llama, atraviesa el sendero a oscuras, como si también él supiera ya lo que le deviene. O ignorante tal vez de qué noche es esa. Nada importa al cazador. Su presa se le está ofreciendo con una candidez que resulta terriblemente dulce y letal, tan tierna como debe de serlo su carne.

—¿Lunático?

Esa voz. Tan poderosa para el humano como la luna para la bestia, ambos adalides de su destino. Pero el hombre no existe, el lobo guía sus actos, el lobo piensa por él y el lobo decide. Tantos años deseando cazarle. _A él_. Ansiando probar su esencia, desgarrar su piel, lamer su sangre. Degustar su cuerpo en la soledad de una noche mágica. Su disfraz no será un obstáculo, no esta vez.

La velocidad de ataque es la de un rapaz y el humano no puede verle venir. Se abalanza de un salto y está sobre él. La mirada gris de un par de ojos brillantes contra los suyos, fieros, es la antesala del placer. Placer que le inunda al tiempo que los colmillos atraviesan el blanco cuello y se internan en la calidez de ese ser delicioso. La sangre es oscura como su cabello y sabe a dolor y a lujuria.

Gimen. Los dos: el humano que yace ensangrentado en el suelo del bosque y el que lleva en su interior. Uno muriendo lentamente, inmóvil, el otro luchando sin fuerzas por detenerle, desesperado. Y el lobo sonríe en la oscuridad. A su propio humano, su maldición, a ese lo odia. Pero el que es su presa esta noche, a ese lo desea para sí. Ansía poseerlo, devorarlo, hacerlo suyo para toda la eternidad. Así que le muerde despacio, saboreando su victoria, sosteniendo el halo de vida que queda el máximo tiempo posible. Al final irremisiblemente morirá, pero el lobo tiene ganas de jugar y no se juega con la comida cuando sólo es comida.

La sangre es dulce, un afrodisíaco. Le rasga la ropa y la carne buscando llegar más adentro, ahí donde nacen los sentimientos. Los ojos grises se están apagando, pero no reflejan miedo, sólo dolor, como si en un último suspiro quisiera otorgarle su perdón. El lobo lo entiende y le lame la cara, el cuello ensagrentado, el pecho descubierto y abierto a medias. La incisión de las garras es profunda y deja expuesto su verdadero interior. Rojo y negro ante la luz de la luna.

A ella, a la Luna, hace esta ofrenda. Porque los humanos no saben lo que es el auténtico amor. Se tocan, se acarician y penetran, pero jamás llegan tan adentro del amado, no beben su sangre, no lo saborean. Cómo puede amarse algo sin haberlo probado, sin degustarlo entre los dientes y sintirlo fluir, líquido, a través de la garganta. El estúpido humano con el que comparte esencia tampoco lo entiende y solloza en algún lugar de la inconsciencia, negándose a unise al festín y compartir con él la ternura de aquella carne que, lentamente, desaparece entre las fauces del lobo.

Las costillas se quiebran bajo el feroz ataque de la potente mandíbula, el vientre se abre ante las cuchilladas de un par de garras y todo es perfecto. El lobo vuelve a hundirse en el interior de su presa, excitado, ansioso. Devora los órganos lentamente, relamiéndose. Ha tenido que esperar tantos años para poder finalmente hacerse con ese cuerpo y ahora que todo él le pertenece, quiere saborear hasta la última gota de sangre espesa que brota a raudales, empapando la hierba del bosque y su propio hocico.

Cuando empieza a sentirse saciado y queda poco donde hurgar entre piel y huesos, vuelve la maléfica mirada al lugar que había dejado intacto. Ha sido un hermoso ritual y ese será el final perfecto para una noche perfecta.

El corazón. _Su_ corazón.

Ha dejado de latir pero aún presenta una visión exquisita. Mientras lo lame con pereza, ofrece una risa despectiva a su invisible espectador. Eso que está a punto de devorar ha sido la razón de ser de su parte humana. Pero ahora también le pertenece. Como todo lo demás. El corazón del amante será suyo y no habrá nada que él y la Luna no le hayan quitado. Y su venganza se habrá consumado.

Pero el destino le da la espalda. El horizonte comienza a aclararse. La aurora, odiosa enemiga, llega antes de lo previsto y el primer rayo de sol le arrebata todo. El control, el poder, el cuerpo y la mente. La llegada de un nuevo día, encerrándole una vez más dentro de un ser débil y efímero, es su eterna maldición. La Luna le despide con añoranza, prometiéndole volver para liberarle cuando el ciclo se haya cumplido, y él aúlla al amanecer. La esperará. Siempre lo hace.

Lo que el lobo nuncá sabrá es que esa ha sido su última noche de libertad. Porque antes de cumplirse el ciclo, el humano que le lleva en su interior, ese contra el que se ha vengado de la forma más cruel, le devolverá el golpe y consumará su propia venganza, destruyendo la existencia de ambos para librarse de él y reunirse con quien en vida fue Sirius Black y en una noche de luna llena, alimento de un licántropo furioso.

——

**NdA**: En fin, hasta aquí el fic de hoy. No me gusta extenderme en las notas de autor, pero esta vez quería aclarar que al inicio la historia iba a ser algo diferente. De hecho, era muy parecida hasta los dos últimos párrafos, pero en mi idea original iba a tratarse de una pesadilla de la que Remus despierta al final. Ya sabéis, con Sirius vivo y enterito y todo muy "happy end" (si sois susceptibles, quedaos con ese final xD). Sólo que después, mi lado sádico fue más fuerte y me pareció que de esta forma el fic resulta menos previsible (existe como una manía de que todo tenga que acabar bien) y más original.

Espero vuestras opiniones, críticas o maldiciones. Lo que más gustéis. ;)


End file.
